


Arthur the King?

by Ki_Ki_Chi



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated, Touhou Project
Genre: Angst, Arthur-centric, BAMF Arthur, Dark Magic, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Demons, F/F, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Magical Accidents, Multi, OT3, Rituals, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_Ki_Chi/pseuds/Ki_Ki_Chi
Summary: Arthur wanted to show the rest of his team his worth, he didn't want to be looked down as some weak Mortal. Lewis was a ghost who can turn human, Vivi was probably a danm supernatural being too and Mystery was just a strange dog! So what does poor Arthur do? He summons an 500 year old vampire princess who is unfortunately bratty, but his situation gets worse. If he wants internal happiness and love he must defeat some powerful crazy Demon named Madara! Yep he should of listened to Mystery!





	1. Chapter 1

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

 

 

Chapter 1: Self-Worth

Arthur was sure he was the burden in the team, he couldn't do shit really. He was just a mere Mortal playing with fire, he never told Vivi nor Lewis hoe he felt. Mystery however grasped the concept and tryed to help Arthur.

But in the end he was weak, a weak heart and soul. He was nothing but an anxiety bundle baby waiting pop at any moment, he wanted to prove that he was worthy. He wanted to prove himself! Was it that hard!?

But after a week of reading Vivi's weird summoning books, Arthur had a idea. What if he summoned a super cool demon that will help him and his friends? Ok that sounded dumb but he could try!

He asked Mystery about it, but quickly got shot down seeing that Arthur was not fit for the job. Mystery knew that Arthurs soul was pure and big, is was a sweet scent that any demon can get ahold of, he warned Vivi and Lewis about it. Arthur must stay away from demons, his soul was so pure that it was considered a rare gem.

Arthur feeling betrayed and hurt decided this "Fuck Mystery!" Yeah Arthur was going badass on this!

He knew what do, now it was time to show his Self-Worth!


	2. Fate hates Me!

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

 

 

Chapter 2: Fate hates Me!

 

Arthur went to the black markets for the things he needed, he also went to a psychic who did future readings. The answer he got was very confusing "I see a powerful entities helping you, but you pay a price for your pure soul. You will meet unlikely people who will help you, the rest is blurry but your future is big" 

He tryed ask for more but all she said was"Fate has plans, watch it" after a few more days he was ready. On the perfect night he told Vivi he has to go to his uncles Beacuse he was sick, Vivi brought it and let him use the van.

Driving into the night was creepy for him, he found an abandoned factory and went in. Setting up was fragile for him, he didn't want to mess up. After lighting up the black salted candles.

He read the book again "It's in latin....Alright good thing I studied this......Consurge ad me virtute Spiritus! quoniam auxilio indigent!" He kept chanting the words with his eyes closed.

He felt something demonic come up, it felt so....sick to him! He wanted to stop but he couldn't. He had to continue!

He chanted until a huge blood curling scream rang throughout the air, suddenly it all stop. Arthur stopped after feeling the energy inside him sucked out.

He slumped down on the floor huffing and puffing, he heard a sly childish laugh. "Fuu Fuu Fuu~! Look what we he here! A human with a soul rare as a gem!" Arthur looked up too see a dark figure with wings behind there back.

He almost let out a squeak, the figure let out another laugh "Fuu~ I hit jeckpot with this one!"

Arthur didn't know if he should feel flattered or insulted "U-Uh...who are you?" He asked shakily " Young one I am the princess of the night, I feed off my victums and I sleep under the sun" A riddle? Arthur tryed think hard on this 'Princess of the night? Feeds of enemies.....hides under the sun....wait she's a-' "Vampire!?" Arthur yelled out.

The figured laughed again "Yes little one...your very smart!" The figure reaveled herself "The names Remilia Scarlet media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/b3/3d/4a/b33d4add309ab05c080823c4d41d1ae8.jpg"

 

Arthur couldn't belive his eyes....a young women who looked so demonic was staring down on him "I-I'm Arthur.." "Just Arthur...? Sad" Arthur tryed to not feel offended.

"Now little one what is your wish...?" He haven't thought of if...but then..." I want...internal Happiness and love!" Arthur yelled out.

Remilia stared at him befor smirking "Well what a ood wish, but now you have to pay me back if you want your wish to come true..." Wait what...? "I need you too kill Madara Uchiha!" What!? "A very powerful Demon Lord, when you kill him your wish Wil come true"

Arthur stopped 'Fate must hate me!'


	3. A Rare Gem

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

 

 

Chapter 3: A Rare Gem

 

Arthur looked at Remilia scared as she explained who Madara is "You expect me, a mere human to defeat him!?" Remilia nods "Your not a mere human Arty, you just a rare gem waiting to glow!" "Ok sounds fake but ok" 

 

Suddenly he felt something hit his back "Don't be sassy ok? I'm gonna have to train you hard and good to defeat him" Remilia said "Well what about my friends!?" "What about them?"

"My friends I lied to them saying i was going to my uncles house! There gonna kick my ass if I bring you to the house!" Arthur rambled on

"Hush now little one, I'm a princess and I deserve some danm respect. Until now you are my student, I will take care of you and your problems are mine"

Arthur sighed and nodded, he hated to admit but he was told so many times by his friends not to any demonic stuff and to leave it to them. But now he a vampire princess who wanted him destroy a powerful Demon Lord in exchange of his wish, he should of listened to Mystery!

"Alright were going now" He picked up his book and walked out with Remilia trailing behind him, she looked at the Van in disgust "You expect me to get in that?" Arthur nods "Don't complain it can be worser"

The rode was silent, Arthur felt weak and drained after a long nigh "Arthur you should stop and rest, demon summoning takes up alot of energy" Arthur nods, he stops the car and crawls in the back.

He started t drift into a dreamless sleep.....


	4. Only A Memory Away

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

 

Chapter 4: Only A Memory Away

 

Arthur woke up with a start, he felt light his his eyes and groan. He sat up groggily and looked out the window, he was in the middle of forest. He let our a sigh and looked around, he saw his phone and turned it on. He got multiple texts and calls from Vivi and Lewis, oh no.

They were worried Beacuse he didn't go to his uncles house, he sighed again 'Danmit knew this lie was gonna come up' he felt something touch his face, he opend his eyes to see Remilia.

"Wha- Remi-!?" "SHHH! There coming, fake unconscious and look sick!" "Who!?" "Your friends now shut up and do as I say!" Arthur feeling too much panic put on his sick and hurt face and layed down closing his eyes in ease.

He heard voices and...barking? Mystery, suddenly he heard the door open and Vivi loud voice rang throughout the van "ARTHUR!" He felt himself be picked up gently.

He heard two other people come in, Lewis and Mystery "Arthur! Oh god what happend to you!?" "Vivi he smells like a.....Vampire" he was pretty sure he felt Vivi heart stop "Vampire what-!?" "Vivi put him down! I need to check on him!"

He felt himself lay on the cold floor of the van, Mystery came over to him and sniffed him and turn his head around. He heard a Gasp "He..he was....bitten..." "BITTEN WHAT!?" Vivi loud voice almost made him flinch.

"VivI don't yell and yes he was bitten, not turned bitten but blood sucked out dry" Arthur was sure to thank Remilia for making up a story, Arthur then saw it was his cue to wake up. He stirred abit "Wait...he's waking up" Lewis said.

Arthur slowly opended his eyes and saw all 3 crowding him, Arthur said out in a groggily voice "V-Vivi?" 

He found himself in a hug, he pushed down his blushing. Vivi looked like she had tears in her eyes, "Arthur what happend to you!?" 

"S-Some girl....I saw her on the side of the road walkin alone...she said she needed a ride and I felt bad if I left her on the road on the night....it was a quiet ride, we introduced eachother...she told she was hungry and I gave her a chocolate bar but she refused it saying '"Not that kind of food...alive and warm...and it's next to me'" I stopped scared and suddenly she jumped me and bit into me...I was so scare Viv....I thought I was gonna die..she kept drinking and drinking, when she was done she said '"A soul so pure and blood so sweet...I should make you my fledgling'" and I blacked out..."

Everyone looked at him shocked "Arthur please don't tell me your..." "I-I don't know...." Mystery stepped in and said "Arthur....what was the girls name?" "R-Remilia Scarlet..." All three stopped, Vivi covered her mouth and Lewis hair was glowing in flame and Mystery looked furious.

"Arthur...you were attacked by the Vampire Princess" Arthur faked his surprisement and sighed "Why must this happen to me?"

Vivi layed his head on his lap "Don't worry Arthur...Princess or nor she won't take you away" Lewis nodded "Guys...please for me don't do anything, all I can do is hope she won't come back..." Arthur said.

He saw Remilia out the window winking at him, he winked back and closed his eyes 'Best lie I ever told'


End file.
